


A small misunderstanding

by Sad_Trash_Times



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaEnno, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Please don't repost anywhere, Rareships are great, next gen captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Trash_Times/pseuds/Sad_Trash_Times
Summary: I dunno Ennoshita and Akaashi like each other I am bad at summaries
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara
Kudos: 5





	A small misunderstanding

Akaashi's feelings were purely platonic. His heart didn't race when he heard his laugh, saw his small gentle smile, or how he pushes his silky deep brown locks out his face after looking down at his homework attentively with his sepia brown eyes. Even if it was only through a screen.

No, not at all. 

Only platonic, solely admiration for his fellow captain. He just respected Ennoshita how he could seemingly hype up his team with great ease even if it was just practice matches, or how he dealt with his rowdy teammates old and new. It was like Karasuno's former captain never was replaced.

Akaashi's on the other hand didn't seem to connect with his new team saw well as his predecessor. While Bokuto's mood swings and overly childish personality were problematic he made up for it in his skill and his mood-strengthening nature. He on the other hand was much more reserved than Bokuto, he doubted himself and the reassurance that he was a great captain from his fellow teammates.

How they went from strangers to almost video calls every day was a mystery to him. Well not actually he knew how it all happened it was still a shock.

  
—

"You guys are third years now! How about you quit playing around and set an example for your kouhai! I am very disappointed in you Tanaka-san you are supposed to be vice-captain are you not!" He sounded pissed. "Ten diving laps later."

"We're sorry, Ennoshita-san." Karasuno's troublesome third-years Noya and Tanaka said.

Ennoshita motioned the two to leave and focused his attention on the first-years. "Just because you guys are new that doesn't mean you will be treated like kids! When you leave Karasuno you still represent the team and the school keep that in mind next time you decide to act like a bunch of idiots." 

The first-years all apologize.

"You guys are each getting five diving laps around the gym and if you complain I will add five each time you complain."

"Right!" The first-years collectively yelled.

"Now go get going before they eat all the food." Ennoshita's voice went back to its calmer state as he chuckled slightly.

All of the first-years rushed off. Ennoshita sighed. _What a chaotic bunch._

"Are you doing alright?" A voice called out from behind him.

He turned around and saw Akaashi with two water bottles in his hands. 

"Oh Hello, Akaashi-san." Akaashi's offered him a water bottle. "Thanks. It's just my rowdy first-years and the devilish duo of third-years."

"It seems you have it under control though."

"I wish, what about you? How has being captain been treating you?" Ennoshita asked as they walk to where outside to the barbecue.

"Quite tiresome I suppose."

"That makes two of us." He let out a tiny laugh.

 _What a sweet laugh._ Akaashi thought to himself then mentally looked at himself puzzled by that thought. 

The two of them would have small chat for a few minutes in-between matches and occasionally during dinner. 

It was the last day when Ennoshita had stopped Akaashi who was with his team. 

" Hey, Akaashi-san!" Ennoshita called out as he light jogged up to the Fukurōdani team.

"Hello Ennoshita-san," Akaashi greeted him signing for his team to go on the bus so they wouldn't hold it up too much. "Did you need something?" 

"Yeah, actually I was going to ask if you wanted to exchange phone numbers." 

"What…why?" Akaashi didn't mean to say that, and he didn't mean for it to sound as blank as it did.

A soft smile formed across his equally soft-looking lips. "I just enjoyed talking to you and wanted to talk some more but we don't live in the same prefecture so I thought I'd ask." his smile turned wry. "…Do you not… want to? That's fine, I can't force you." Ennoshita let out a breathy laugh.

Akaashi played with his hands. "No that's not what meant I was just caught off guard?" 

After the exchanged numbers Ennoshita rushed off to get to his team before they destroyed something.

It started as texting then phone calls now they were video chatting practically every day. Educating each other about being captains or going over work together. Talking about their favorite movies and books. 

Which led to now.

Akaashi had gotten a new camera today. He had always had an interest in photography so he was eager to show it off and use it. He opened up his laptop met by an incoming call from _Sleepy Crow_ he pressed accept.

"Hey, Akaashi-san." Ennoshita was at his desk probably studying as he waved slightly. 

"Hello, Ennoshita-san how was practice?" Akaashi smiled.

"It was okay, I am worried about the first-years being influenced by Noya-san and Tanaka-san." Ennoshita laughed. "Now what about you? Did something good happen you seem excited?" 

"You can tell?" Akaashi asked truly confused he was always told his expressions were unreadable. 

"You're smiled more on your left and you're fidgeting with your fingers faster," Ennoshita answered going back to his paper-covered desk.

"You're very attentive Ennoshita-san." 

"I know." Ennoshita joked before focusing his attention on the messy black-haired male on his screen. "Now care to share the good news now or are you going to make me suffer?" 

Akaashi laughed. "I got a new camera today." Akaashi proceeded to talk about the camera, the different lenses, every little detail enthusiasm ringing in his voice.

Ennoshita just quietly listens occasionally adding an occasional hm or head nods. 

"I plan on spending all my time after school tomorrow and the weekend taking photos just trying out the camera, maybe go to Ueno park and art museums."

"That sounds like fun." 

"It would be more fun if you could come along," Akaashi said absentmindedly. When he noticed what he had his face heated. "Wait that's not that's not what I meant." He stammered over his words.

"So you don't want to hang out with me." Ennoshita teased. "Do you not like me?"

"No that's not what I meant. I do like you… well not like like but like… you know what I mean right." 

Ennoshita just laughed under his breath, this laugh however it wasn't the same as his usual laugh, this one sounded forced.

"Ennoshita-san?" 

"I'm sorry." Ennoshita finally spoke after clearing his throat. "I'm good… just…" Ennoshita's voice trailed off as he averted his gaze from the screen.

"Ennoshita-san? What's wrong?" there was a long silence "I am your friend right?" 

_Y_ _our call has ended._

Akaashi looked at the screen. Unrest had a hold of him with no intention to let go. He just stared at the simple sentence. It wasn't serious but he was still upset. He didn't expect Ennoshita to just hang up they were friends right.

A few minutes passed then he got a call from _Sleepy Crow_ he pressed accept instantly.

"Sorry about that Akaashi-san I knocked out my charger so my laptop died."

"Oh, it's okay."

"You didn't happen to hear what I said?" Ennoshita knew the answer would probably be no.

Akaashi shook his head.

Ennoshita sighed mumbling something about this being embarrassing. "Okay I need you to just listen to what I have to say…… just wait until I finish to hang up okay?"

Those words worried Akaashi but he nodded.

"Okay so…. well, I like you. Honestly, I've liked you for a while. Now I am not asking you to go out with me I already know you don't like me like that, and that's fine one hundred percent. I… at least still want to be friends with you, I do enjoy talking to you, even if it's over a screen." 

"Sorry what?" Akaashi just stared blankly.

"Don't make me spell it out for you, it's already embarrassing as it is. Akaashi-san I am saying I like you. You know like romantic feelings for you." Ennoshita rubbed his face with his hand, maybe in an attempt to hide his rosy cheeks.

Akaashi thought about what he said. "So you aren't asking me out?"

"No, I just said that, I'd be happy if we could just be friends. I don't want to lose you completely and I promise I won't try anything." 

"So can I… ask you out?"

"Wait! What!?"

"……I also like you too… so I am asking you if you want to be my boyfriend. Do you not want to?"

"But you just said you didn't like me!?" 

"I didn't mean it. I like being your friend and didn't want my feelings to possibly destroy it."

"Oh…"

"So is that a no or……"

"No! I mean it's a yes. I would love to be your boyfriend." Ennoshita smiled covering his mouth with his hand. 

Akaashi couldn't help smiling too Ennoshita's smile was contagious. 

"Hey, can I call you Keiji-san?" Ennoshita asked.

"Yeah, that's fine Chikara-san." Keiji smiled.

"Great! well, I have to go now it getting late and I have homework I need to do." 

"Okay, bye Chikara-san." 

"Bye babe." Ennoshita waved before ending the call.

 _Babe_. Akaashi smiled at the word with red cheeks.  
—

  
Fukurōdani had finished practice for the day and we're heading out. 

"Keiji-san!" A voice called out.

Keiji looked over and saw Chikara or at least he thought he did. He blinked and indeed Chikara was standing at his school's gate waving slightly with a black backpack. Keiji bolted up to him as of he did just finished practice and was already exhausted. 

"Chikara-san!" Akaashi hugged him then let go. "What are you doing here in Tokyo?!" 

"I wanted to see you not over a screen." 

"Did you come here by train? That's at least ¥7500!" Keiji was happy to see his now-boyfriend but still worried about the cost of this surprise visit.

"I know that's why I didn't take the train." He pointed to the white car behind him a blonde-haired lady was sitting in the driver's seat waving with a big smile. "I got a ride."

"You should stay at my place for the weekend." 

"Oh?"

"You're already here and it would be a waste just to stay a few hours," Keiji suggested. 

Chikara just smiled before going over to the passenger window to talk to Saeko. She looked at Keiji then back at Chikara nodding and talking.

He went over to Keiji as the white car drove off. 

"Glad I brought some clothes." Chikara smiled.  
  
"You knew I'd ask?" Akaashi asked.

"You didn't think I would get a drive all the way here only to visit for an hour or two? I was just worried about how I'd convince you."

"You wouldn't need to worry about that." Akaashi smiled. "I would have offered anyway."

There was a peaceful silence between the two.

"Hey, we should go to Ueno together while I'm here." Ennoshita perked up.

"I was thinking the same thing," Akaashi said interlocking their hands together.

Ennoshita leaned his head on Akaashi's shoulder smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy I hope you enjoyed
> 
> I basically love all Ennoshita ships because I am a huge simp (TeruEnno, AkaEnno, and EnnoYama are my favs and like my comfort ships)
> 
> I think it was a 25/100 but I am probably being modest.
> 
> Have a good/night or not go ride on a horde of rats if you want.
> 
> But before you go maybe comment I like reading comments. Request anything really.
> 
> Sorry for the errors.
> 
> Trash~


End file.
